


A nice little Valentine's date

by TheHelpfulCinnabun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Detective Saihara Shuichi, Dinner, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Romance, Trans Male Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, binder, date, just some nice wholesome valentine's day content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHelpfulCinnabun/pseuds/TheHelpfulCinnabun
Summary: Kokichi decides to surprise his boyfriend with something nice after his long day of work
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	A nice little Valentine's date

**Author's Note:**

> Okokok soooo it's technically not valentine's day as I am writing this, it's 1 am the next day. Thought I should post something holiday-related so here we are! Comments, criticisms, and Kudos are very much appreciated. Enjoy!

Shuichi sighed at his desk office as his forehead touched the cool wooden desk in front of him.

Of course he had to work overtime.

It wasn’t like he had any plans like the others in his office, hence why he was currently here about an hour after he would usually be leaving, but it was still bothersome. He would much rather be in the arms of his beloved either just watching a dumb rom-com or something similar like they had done last year on this particular day. February 14th. Valentine's Day. 

He sighed yet again and went back to looking at a particular case file that he had been working on for weeks and finally cracked a few days ago. The bad guy was in jail, end of story, why did he have to do all the work of actually closing the case? Of course he understood why, but still. Just boring work. There were only a few people left in the half-lit office, either not caring too much about anything else or just treating this like just another day at the office. 

Shuichi just decided to push through his state of boredom and exhaustion as he finally finished inputting the last details of the case. He couldn’t even process exactly what he was doing until he was finished. He moved for the first time in a few hours as he stretched his arms behind his chair, relieving the soreness in his shoulders. He quickly packed his laptop and leftover bento box into his backpack and made his way out into the cold February evening. 

A few couples passed by him, though he didn’t really care enough to pay attention to them. As he walked back to his apartment, all he could think about was hugging Kokichi and giving him the small card he had bought for him. He smiled a bit at the thought of his face lighting up at the small gesture as it always did when Saihara gave him things. They weren’t the type to go all out for holidays on their own, especially not one as small as Valentine’s Day (which is debatable) so he wasn’t expecting much from the smaller boy. 

He finally arrived at their apartment complex and walked up the stairs and fumbled with his keys with freezing fingers. It had been cold all week, even snowing a bit from time to time, yet Shuichi still forgot gloves after his boyfriend kept pestering him every time he came home cold. He finally got the door opened and was greeted to his boyfriend in the kitchen with their small table that had been set with small candles and a vase of red roses. It took Shuichi a moment to figure out what he was looking at and his cheeks that were red from the cold somehow got even redder.

“Ah, welcome back Mister Detective,” Kokichi said playfully as he turned away from where he was at the stove and walked over to Shuichi, pulling him into a hug. “Ah, Ouma-Kun.... What is this?” He asked, Kokichi just snickering a tiny bit. “It’s Saint Valentine’s Day stupidhead, I wanted to do something nice, so I made dinner!” He said proudly, the purple hair that was tied behind his head slowly falling out of its loose ponytail due to its length. “Y-you really didn’t need to do this-” “Nonsense! My precious Saihara-chan deserves a nice dinner every once in a while, and you’re not a big fan of going out to some fancy restaurant so I thought you would like it. Now, go change out of your uniform and binder, I can tell you’re still wearing it and it’s been 12 hours.” He interrupted Shuichi’s slight protest at the binder comment, now pulling him towards their shared bedroom. 

Shuichi entered the room and closed the door behind him. It’s not like Kokichi would walk in on him or that they hadn’t seen each other naked, but it was just a habit. He quickly got rid of his stiff coat and carefully took his binder off, his entire body relaxing in relief now that the constricting article of clothing was off. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Kokichi was right as always. He had been wearing his binder for way too long, though he still didn’t want to take it off. He ignored his mind and quickly pulled one of his favorite grey soft turtlenecks on and changed into some comfy black track pants. 

He left the room and headed back to the kitchen where dinner was being served. He now noticed that Kokichi was wearing a nice white knit sweater and some dark leggings now that he took the dirty apron he was wearing off. “Ah, there you are,” Kokichi said softly, putting the pan down and pulling the taller into a kiss. As soon as he felt the soft press of Kokichi’s lips on his own, all the tension he had left from his day at work immediately melted. He smiled softly against his lips and they pulled away. 

“Ah yeah that’s right, dinner” Kokichi said with a small smirk, his eyes half-lidded as Shuichi smiled even more. “So I thought I’d try making some risotto! I’m not sure how it turned out though, so will Saihara-chan test it for me?” He said, the childish demeanor returning. “That sounds nice,” Shuichi said as he sat down at the chair across from Ouma’s. “Well, it smells nice anyway,” Shuichi said with a small giggle which made Kokichi pout. “Ya know what, this is the best risotto you’re ever gonna eat, so you better prepare yourself” He responded with a huff that made Shuichi laugh even more, and the annoyed expression melted into a softer one. 

Shuichi tried the first bite along with Ouma, the warm rice heating him up from the inside. He hummed in contentment. “This is… surprisingly good.” Kokichi had never been the best cook, but with the help of the internet and his boyfriend who was basically a professional chef in his eyes, he slowly learned how to actually prepare something decent without nearly burning the apartment down to the ground. 

“See, I told you you would like it!” Kokichi declared shoving another spoonful of rice into his mouth as his cocky smile returned. “Actually, you said that it would be the best I had ever had, I only said it was good,” Shuichi said with a small smirk on his face as Kokochi’s amethyst-looking eyes glared at him. “Though, I never said it wasn’t” He added with a small chuckle, Kokichi’s expression returning to its usual cheeriness. “ I don’t know about you, but I think I should quit my evil organization and become a professional chef” Kokichi declared confidently, his hands now on his hips still holding his spoon as his boyfriend laughed at his usual antics. 

“Still, you didn’t need to do all of this,” Shuichi hummed, taking a sip from his glass of water that Kokichi had filled for him. “Like I said earlier, I wanted to do something nice. Now let me do the dishes and you go pick a dumb movie for us to watch” He tutted, removing the two empty plates from in front of them. Shuichi stood up and wrapped his hands around Kokichi’s waist as he leaned against the sink. He gently put his face in the shorter boy’s hair, kissing the top of his head. And, as much as Kokichi wouldn’t want to admit this, he saw his cheeks dust a light shade of pink as he stopped doing the dishes. 

“Thank’s Kichi,” He whispered, his voice muffled a bit by his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going straight to bed now, this took like an hour and a half of writing while listening to the Animal Crossing City Folk soundtrack on loop. Ima just be lonely on valentine's day so why not write something wholesome. Comments, criticisms, and Kudos are greatly appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
